


【西伊】无人岛计划

by AnitaDpray



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaDpray/pseuds/AnitaDpray
Summary: 沉迷动森，无法自拔，没有脑子填旧坑，于是某人跟我说要不你写动森……于是我又黑丧了。这是个坑。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西索/伊尔米
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个游戏——当伊尔米站在无人岛机场柜台前，看到那只叫狸克的狸猫时，他就知道这件事。  
“无人岛”是一款突然出现在念能力者之间的游戏，它会把念能力者拉入游戏中，没有规律，完全随机，并且至今从来没有一名被卷入的念能力者能够安全地活着出来——猎人协会的情报网收集到以上信息，并且把它传达给每一名猎人，让他们小心——“无人岛”这款游戏之所以被得知，是因为有人出来了，但那些人出来后不再是念能力者，他们失去作为念能力者的记忆，彻底变成了普通人。  
最早的发现者是一名美食猎人，他的同伴在寻找新奇食材时失踪，而在三个月后，他收到那个同伴的信。那名同伴在信中说自己将要开一家大饭店，并邀请他入伙。“开饭店”这事是他和同伴还未成为猎人仍然是普通人时的梦想，在成为猎人之后他们的目标已经改变了。听到昔日同伴提起“饭店”之后，美食猎人特意去了，并且发现他的同伴完全没有了猎人时期的记忆，而是说自己参加一个叫“无人岛计划”的游戏并获得大额的奖金，终于能够实现自己梦想。  
美食猎人把他的发现上报给猎人协会，引起了部分人的注意，随后越来越多的“失踪者”在各地被发现，他们无一例外地都失去了念能力和记忆，开始了“正常人”的生活。  
由于“无人岛计划”波及猎人的人数过多，至今关于“无人岛计划”的悬赏和议论高居不下，无论是在情报平台还是交流平台，都可以看到打着“无人岛”的TAG排在热搜列表前30。然而，就算是这样，也没有人分享更多关于无人岛的情报。  
甚至连“怎么样进入？”“怎么样的人选会被选中？”这样最基本的情报，也未能总结出规律。因此，猎人协会传达消息时，大多是抱着“完全随机，请自求多福，勇敢的少年向前冲吧”这样的态度。  
伊尔米在被卷入前，从来没有想过他会是被下手的目标。但当一种奇怪的念能力波动袭向他，并在一瞬间把他吞没后，他就知道对方的念能力远超乎他想象的庞大。  
而此刻，他站在白色的柜台前，看着那名不断说着奸商台词的名叫“狸克”的狸猫，就知道——游戏开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

是什么让你留恋此地，是无所拘束，还是田园牧歌？  
清晨，伊尔米从睡梦中醒来，耳边似乎有人在呢喃低语，似是天使的诱导，却让他警醒起来。  
这是他到了无人岛的第二天。前一天，狸克让他架设帐蓬，命名岛屿，每一步都被暗中安排，每一步都暗含引导，所有的角色都像提线木偶。  
伊尔米就像一个局外人，看着动物们自导自演。受控者的刻意表现让他有一种熟悉的感觉，毕竟他本人就是一名操作系念能力者，被控目标所表现出来的失去灵性的僵化，他曾经见过无数次。  
然而，到了傍晚，广场的时钟敲响象征五点的钟声时，情况有了变化，岛上的小动物肉眼可见地变得更灵动。  
漫天闪烁着荧蓝光芒的大蓝闪蝶无中生有地从花丛中舞起，名为仰韶的陶俑兔子踏着夕阳西下的微光走到伊尔米跟前，空洞的眼睛盯着伊尔米，语气带着期盼：“伊尔米，我可以叫你‘哥哥’吗？”  
这一刻，仰韶的形象和面对奇牙时的亚路嘉微妙地重合……在伊尔米意识到他潜意识中把仰韶和拿尼加的形象重叠前，这个世界已经早一步把它变成现实。  
你不知道我，而我知道你——听到甜甜的“哥哥”的刹那，伊尔米感到自己被一种忽如其来的满含善意与温柔的意识浸染，于是他摸了摸仰韶的脑袋，回答：“你可以叫我哥哥，但你要‘乖乖的’。”  
“好，我会乖乖的。”仰韶高兴地抓着伊尔米的手，“哥哥吩咐我做的事，我一定会努力去完成。”  
当然，伊尔米没有吩咐仰韶干活，他也并未如狸克所愿地积极建设岛屿，他把狸克吩咐的活交给同时上岛的另一只小动物阿西解决，而狸克对此并无意见。  
“狸克的吩咐并不是强制任务。”伊尔米如是总结，而他醒后，检查过自身并未受到任何惩罚，就更确信这点。  
他走出帐蓬，不知何时守在外面的仰韶飞快地扑到他身上：“哥哥，机场开了，我们一起去旅行吧。”  
“开了？”伊尔米拿出手机，点开地图。  
昨天他曾经去过机场打听，但机场里的渡渡鸟员工还在准备，并未开启航班。而且，按照航班的航线规则，他也没有可以去的地方。  
无人岛世界中，除了“自己的岛”，还有“别人的岛”。但岛与岛之间要建立航线，必须得知“对方的存在”。  
一种岛是好友岛，互相曾登陆过对方的岛，便会变成“好友”。岛主开启岛屿邀请人进入后，具有“好友”关系的人就能够通过Dodo机场进入对方的岛屿。  
另一种是密码岛，双方不一定有“好友”关系，只要知道密码就能够进入开启的岛屿。当然，也可以设定“是好友且需要输入密码”这样限制更高的规则。  
伊尔米没有好友，也不知道别的岛主的密码，所以他不会有可以前去的岛。但在仰韶摇晃着他的手撒娇卖萌后，他还是顺从这个“妹妹”的主意，带着她去了一趟Dodo机场。  
莫里，一只早已被屠杀灭绝的渡渡鸟，坐在柜台后问：“您好！有什么需要我为您服务吗？”  
“我想带仰韶外出。”  
“收到！”莫里热情地说，“请问您要用什么方法外出？是要去好友的岛，还是要去用密码认证的岛？”  
“帮我找找好友的岛。”  
“收到！”莫里的翅膀在键盘上快速按动，念力的丝线透过键盘的进入网络，“现在客人能去的岛是伸缩自如的爱岛，要前往这座岛吗？”  
“西索！？”伊尔米有点惊讶，“那就去吧。”  
“很抱歉，我差点忘了，岛上的动物是不能够外出的，所以仰韶不能跟您去，请您稍候，我马上为您准备。”莫里的翅膀又按在键盘上，这次他的念力除了进入键盘，还有一部分缠绕着伊尔米，让他不由自主地走向航班通道。  
“那么，旅途愉快，一路顺风！”随着莫里的声音落下，伊尔米感到熟悉的念能力吞没他，正是把他卷入游戏的那种念力波动……


	3. Chapter 3

“各位乘客请注意，本班机即将到达伸缩自如的爱岛。请把椅背调整到原来的位置，系好安全带。 现在是当地时间9时30分，天气阴，气温……还算舒适。本机即将在水上降落。”  
耳边响起航班机长的导播声，伊尔米从昏昏欲睡的状态中清醒过来。此时他已经坐在飞机上，飞机正穿过西索的岛屿；窗外微暗的天空下，岛上的景色一目了然。  
和他荒芜的长满杂草的岛屿不同，西索的岛已经初具规模，是一个以马戏团为主题的岛屿。以青空作帐顶，以岛屿为舞台，月球悬浮半空，群星绕月点缀，新奇古怪的饰品拼出荒诞又滑稽的图案，五颜六色的花丛组成错乱得迷眩的迷宫。  
这座岛屿，在尽情展现，又在极力隐藏；就连岛上的小动物，也换上了引人注目的小丑服饰，却又同时画上了彩绘的脸谱隐藏他们的真面目。  
伊尔米走出还算正常的机场，迎面便扑来一个围着绿叶裙的猩猩，他错身闪过，就见到落空的猩猩在他旁边扭着腰指责：“你这个人实在太不好友了，每一个来到岛上的人，都要接受我爱的拥抱哦。来，现在重新再来一次，让我们张开双臂，热情地来一个拥抱吧!”  
“阿四，如果你真抱了他，明天岛上就会多一张猩猩地毡了。”西索穿过蓝玫瑰花丛，走近，目光落到伊尔米身上。  
“西西，原来这是你小情儿，你早说嘛。”阿四脸上露出古怪的笑容，“煞啊，我们岛是远近驰名的情侣蜜月岛，真的很合适你们哟。而且，就算单身的人来这里也不会寂寞，我们这里配有亲切的导游。你看——”  
伊尔米顺着阿四指的方向看去，只见戴着细边眼镜长相斯文的狮子亲切地和一个女学生打扮的客人说话。  
“那是我们最受欢迎的导游老狮，”阿四继续介绍，“他本职是一名老师，最喜欢和女客人玩师生游戏，然后拉着手在夕阳下散步、赏花、看月亮、谈人生谈理想，度过……痛！！”说话间，阿四便被一根不知何处飞来树枝掷中脑袋；与此同时，各有三枚尖锐的三角镖分别飞向西索和伊尔米……  
西索翻手一转就接住全部镖，然后对飞跃落地的忍者仓鼠说：“子墨，这次比之前有一点点进步，要继续努力哦♥”  
被称作子墨的仓鼠从地上爬起来，边背手捶腰边说：“年纪大啦，动一下就腰痛。”  
“子墨你怎么了，需要我帮你按一下吗？”阿四脸露担忧，手脚比说话更快地扑到子墨身边。  
从入岛到现在未发一语的伊尔米围观完小动物一系列表演，对这个岛的画风有了初步的认识，然后他转头赞赏地对岛主说：“西索，这个岛很有你的风格。”并内心腹诽：一样的变态呢。  
“这些小动物都很有意思吧♠”西索从伊尔米的神情中读出话中的不怀好意，露出一个夸张地笑容，“你这句话，我当作是夸赞收下了哦♥”  
伊尔米对西索的自得视而不见，又转头看向眼前俨然不是一日之功的景色，问“你到底进来多久了？”  
“这里说不太合适，”西索像是一个向客人谢幕的小丑般认真地弯身鞠躬，然后说，“让我们换个地方吧。”  



	4. Chapter 4

西索选择的地方是岛屿的最高点，除了潺潺流水再无它物。这里远离马戏团的热闹，却又把马戏团尽收眼底。  
“不要对小可爱们疏忽大意哦♥”西索看着岛上熟练地招呼远道而来的客人的动物们，说，“但更应该提防的是人类♠”  
在来这里的路上，西索告诉伊尔米他来了将近一个月，对照现实的时间，伊尔米已经知道这里和真实世界的时间完全同步。  
真实世界中在三个月前就已经有脱游戏的人，这意味着游戏开始时间至少早于三个月。而西索来了一个月，他的岛就已经形成一定规模，那么最早进入游戏的人，必定已经形成了某种势力。  
在无人岛计划这个游戏中，念能力的使用不会受到限制；甚至身为小动物的子墨，也能够在三角镖上附上一层薄薄的念——念能力战斗是存在的，动物们可以成为战斗成员——伊尔米很快就意会这点，同时又产生新的疑惑。  
“离开无人岛计划会失去念能力，这一个情报，那批最早进入无人岛的念能力者知道吗？”  
“伊路，你说反了。”西索对伊尔米提出这个问题一点也不惊讶，杀手一直就是个敏锐的人，因此他从来不吝啬他所知道的情报，“那些人不是因为离开游戏而失去念能力，而是因为失去念能力所以才不得不离开这个游戏♦”  
“这是一个由念组成的世界，我估计这里至少有两种类型的念，一种是构成游戏中所有物质的原始念，另一种就是每个念能力者自身拥有的念。原始念极其庞大，它的最初来源目前还没有人知道，但它可以通过念能力者的念进行补充。而念能力者自身的念，是和原始念沟通的媒介，自身的念影响原始念，才会根据你的意愿构造出不同的岛屿和不同性格的动物。”  
“这是你对这个游戏世界里的念能力应用的理解？”对于西索的解释，伊尔米还是信服的，至少对念能力的领悟上，西索一直表现出旁人难人匹敌的天赋。  
“嗯。”西索抬起手指，他手上的念画出岛屿形状的线条，“游戏交易可以使用铃钱和里程，铃钱是岛屿的产出，当然也可以通过一些奇怪的渠道用戒尼来交换；而里程是完成游戏任务给予的奖励，但事实上，这是和游戏系统隐藏的念力交易♠”  
伊尔米虽然也接到里程任务，但他并没有完成，而是把任务分配给小动物，因此没有获得过里程。不过，他接触过游戏中的工具，知道使用工具需要念，便明白了西索说的交易机制，“使用道具消耗的念会被这个世界吸收，但并不会伤害念能力者本身。”  
“对的呢，伊路反应真快。但除了这种被动的交易，也可以主动沟通哦♥”西索说着，指上念逐渐凝实，最后变成了一只细小的金色耳夹落入西索手中。  
他把它夹到伊尔米的左耳，说：“我刚刚使用念时，想着‘要给伊路一个耳饰’♥”  
“唔？”伊尔米也伸出手指调动念，但并没有建立西索所说的沟通，他沉思片刻，最终放弃，“这种用法必须先捉摸到原始念，而且从你刚刚动用到念的量和交易结果，吃力不讨好。”  
“所以，大部分人都选择和人进行交易♠”西索笑了，“你来得真巧，我今天开岛是因为下午会在这里进行一场拍卖会，你去看看，就知道为什么会有人失去念能力♦”  



	5. Chapter 5

“西西，预约客人的里程旅行券我已经收好了，一共30名客人，每人3张券，总共93张！”西索回到马戏团时，阿四积极地迎上来，把一叠票券递给他，“我收对了吗？”  
“你收到93张券？做得真好呢♥”西索由衷地称赞，接过券后抽出一张给伊尔米，“给你，这是去素材岛的凭票，有点意思♦”  
拍卖会的举行地点是在岛屿西边的扶桑花迷宫，迷宫前有一个小广场，所有客人已经等在那里，其人一名学生打扮的见到西索来，主动地上前搭话：“你家的小动物可真不厚道，我不是客人也要收我里程券……咦，这位是？”  
“他是我在真实世界的同伴。”西索答，“伊路，这位叫契奇拿，是我进入游戏后和其他人建立联系的牵线人。”  
契奇拿听到西索“同伴”二字时，略微吃惊地打量了伊尔米一眼，便自我介绍说：“你好，我是契约猎人，能力是为复数以上的单位建立契约并进行念力约束。如果你要和人签定契约，欢迎来找我作为见证人。”  
“你好，我是杀手，视暗杀对象报价。”伊尔米伸出手，“希望以后有机会合作。”  
“咳咳…”契奇拿咳嗽起来，瞟了西索一眼，连忙转移话题，问，“这次交易的方式，和之前一样？”  
“是的，而且，我家小动物开始主持了哦♥”西索伸手指向迷宫入口，老狮已经站在那里，为前来的客人解说拍卖的规则。  
“欢迎各位先生和女士参加本届伸缩自如的爱岛拍卖会，我是主持人爱老狮，很荣幸为各位解说本次拍卖会的规则。”老狮手中拿着教棒和讲稿，高声朗读，“本次拍卖会拍卖品共有5件，分别为4个受过爱的教育的小动物和1个特殊岛屿进入方式的线索，5件拍卖品的象征物已经放入迷宫中，你们只要找到象征物，把报价写在你们用里程旅行券换到的号码牌上，再投入象征物前面的纸箱中就可以了。”  
“报价范围是：铃钱、里程旅行券、任意特殊道具，拍卖品的获得条件是：同类报价数量最多或给出最接近拍卖品主人期望道具的人。”老狮读完稿子，扬了扬手，“那么，现在拍卖会开始，请陆续有序地进入迷宫，不要在迷宫里打架哦。”  
“小动物可以离开岛屿？”伊尔路想到自己岛上被拒绝出行的仰韶，问，“离开条件是？”  
“小动物可以搬离岛屿，在搬离前别的岛主去邀请，就能够把小动物邀请到自己岛上。”西索说，“这次拍卖，拍卖的就是小动物的邀请权。”  
“唔…”伊尔米望着那些听闻有小动物后露出兴奋甚至狂热表情的客人们，陷入沉思。  
西索给出的解释有隐瞒——这是一个游戏世界，被拉进来参加的是念能力者，那么所有被逼参加的人最想做的事应该是脱离这个世界；然而，无论是西索还是他今天遇见的客人们，都没有表现出这个目标；那么，只可能这个游戏世界中有什么特殊的东西是值得念能力者冒险和探求的。  
你听到吗?你听到小动物们的哭声吗？那是哀伤的离别，那是迫于无奈的妥协——一种悲伤的情感突然从伊尔米心中涌起，他仿佛又听到了某种召唤。  
情况不对！伊尔米给自己脑中插入一枚念针，试图夺回情绪的控制权，然而收效甚微。莫名由来的伤感自心底袭向四肢百骸，如同冰霜流过血管，他的视线逐渐模糊，连西索的叫唤也逐渐轻弱……  
“伊路！”西索看着伊尔米从他面前消失，面色微变，转头问契奇拿，“这是什么回事？”  
“他应该是被强制回岛了，一般在冒险时受到致命伤害，会发生这种事。毕竟你知道，这个游戏不会死人。”契奇拿盯着伊尔米消失的地方，皱起眉头，“你这个同伴，可能被什么东西盯上了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“哥哥，哥哥，你醒醒……”  
伊尔米醒来时，发现他躺在沙滩上。  
夕阳给黄昏的沙滩染上金橘的色泽，海风吹拂着海浪，寄居蟹笨拙地翻过贝壳，在雪白的水沫中觅食。  
蹲在他旁边的仰韶见他坐起来，连忙收回按着他上臂的手，看着伊尔米的空洞的双眼似是透出喜悦：“哥哥，你终于醒了！”  
“我什么时候回来的，睡了多久？”  
“我不知道，阿西2点时来沙滩捡贝壳，就见到哥哥了。”仰韶低头对着食指，“我不是第一个发现哥哥的，但一直守在哥哥身边。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”伊尔米温柔地摸了摸仰韶的头，说。  
从他察觉异常到回来这座岛屿，相隔时间不长。回忆起在西索岛上最后的经历，伊尔米确信他被某种不知名的力量影响着。  
是什么时候开始的呢？过去一天的片段像电影般一帧帧在他脑海中回放，他知道他是感应到的——就在那钟声响起的刹那，他感觉到这个世界起了某种奇妙的变化；然后，他看到仰韶越过大蓝闪蝶双翼泛起的碎光，向他走来……  
“你是什么？”伊尔米盯着仰韶的眼，问。  
仰韶不解地看向伊尔米：“我不是哥哥的妹妹吗？”  
“不是哦。”伊尔米说，“我家族里有一个和你很像的人，我没有把他当作亲人，我也没有把你当作亲人哦。”  
“哥……哥哥……”仰韶的眼眶泛起水光，“哥哥是坏人！！！我不爱你了！”  
伊尔米看着仰韶离开的背影，摸了摸下巴：“生气也没有念力波动，和她无关吗？不，仰韶的确给我某种奇怪的亲切感。”  
“嘀—嘀——”伊尔米口袋中的手机响了起来，是有新信息的提示音。他打开手机，聊天记录中有一串西索发来的未读信息。  
“伊路，拍卖会已经结束了，你醒了吗♣”  
“刚醒。”伊尔米回复。  
“通过一下我申请的亲密好友，再开门让我上岛吧♥”  
“好友已经通过。”伊尔米操作几下，“暂时我不会开岛，目前不太方便。”  
“是有什么我不能知道的秘密吗♣”  
“是有不太方便让你知道的事。”伊尔米回复完，就关闭聊天界面，打开Nook集里游+，查看里面的里程任务。  
就目前得到的情报，利用念使用岛上的道具并不会有危险，他可以亲自挑选一部分任务来做，一是为了获得里程旅行券作为交易道具，而且他对素材岛也有一定兴趣；二是为了更深入了解原始念，西索所示范的沟通方式只是最表象的一种用法，原始念必定会有更特殊的应用模式；三是小动物和念能力者之间应该存在某种联系，这种联系甚至会影响念能力本身，在未摸清这个世界的念的影响范围前，外出或开岛无疑是一件危险的事。  
还有那个契约猎人契奇拿，伊尔米从他身上感受到了同类的气息，对方手中不只沾染一条人命，也是生活在黑暗世界中的人；这样的人所使用的契约能力，恐怕并不简单。而西索和这样的人合作……那么，在他们已经占有先机的情况下，西索的言语并不能尽信。  
伊尔米打开手机的好友列表，原本空白的界面中多了一串名单——只要今天和他同时在伸缩自如的爱岛上的人都会显示在里面——也许他能够从中打听到一些消息。


	7. Chapter 7

那日过后，伊尔米就再也没有前往他人的岛屿。  
在此期间，西索联络过他几次，都被他婉拒了登岛的请求。此外，契奇拿也单独向他发出过聚会邀请，同样被拒绝了。  
凉风习习，伊尔米坐在广场边的树桩上，看着眼前岛上唯二的小动物。  
“我个人认为，缠并不难练。”伊尔米说，“保持身体的气的稳定，可以有效防御敌人的念能力攻击，但你们至今没有掌握。尤其是仰韶，你的念时有时无， 可以说是连炼都没有掌握。”  
“哥哥，这个太难了。”仰韶委屈着一张小脸，“我为什么要学？”  
“你学了，我们才能建立进一步的念能力沟通。”伊尔米回答——当然，这是骗人的。  
经过几天的试验，伊尔米已经确定了岛上的小动物都是由念组成的“生命体”，它们具有独立的意识，但不死不灭，也不能通过念针来控制。同时，它们靠吞噬岛主的意识成长，所以才会越来越像岛主期望的模样。  
不死不灭的实验是他通过多种方式“杀死阿西”来确认的，无论前一个晚上变成什么状态，阿西每天5点都会恢复过来，并且拥有死前的记忆。  
吞噬意识成长，即是他同时向阿西和仰韶施加“盲信”的暗示：阿西的确如他所愿，一切行为遵照他的期望的发展，甚至因为拥有一定智力，表现得比受他控制的针人更有灵性；而仰韶有所不同，即使它盲目听从哥哥的话，也仍保留一定的自我认知，常常会做出伊尔米意料之外的举动，包括撒娇、抱怨等，比起“它”，更像“她”。  
也因此，伊尔米愈发确定仰韶是特殊的——但这还不是伊尔米这几天最重要的发现。  
伊尔米使用了凝，他的气集中在眼睛，因此可以看到他的气如涓涓细流般流进阿西和仰韶的身体：缠越稳定的位置气流越缓慢纤细，缠越微弱的位置气流越汹涌急湍。  
这种气流不是单向的，它在阿西和仰韶体内循环一遍后会变得更强，然后回流给伊尔米，而后者用坚把它隔绝了。  
“变质”的气进入念能力者的身体里，会逐渐污染念能力者本身的气，使之与原始念交融变为拥有新的特质的气，这个过程也即是西索所说的“沟通”。在游戏世界待得越久，与原始念的沟通几乎成为必然。  
伊尔米并不清楚和原始念完全融合的念能力者最终会变成怎么样，但他确定一点的是当自身的气和小动物进行交融后，双方的气将会越来越接近，最终小动物会变成念能力者的气的储存体。  
在这个过程中，念能力会陶醉在自身的念变得更强大的幻觉中，就像备了很多充电宝的手机，并不惧怕用最高效果运行游戏。  
但这种变异出来的新的气，是可以被切割和掠夺的。西索岛上的小动物交易，本质是通过获得小动物而掠夺其原主人的气，甚至于可能还会复制原主人的部分念能力。  
与之相反，里程旅行券却是另一种形态的原始念。它不会让念能力者的气变质，却又能够补充和增强念能力者的气，是一种无污染的补充剂。除里程旅行券外，铃钱兑换券具有同样的效果，只是容量低了许多。  
想到西索岛上仅有三只小动物，以及西索通过发来进行与原始念的沟通，伊尔米就知道西索早已知道这点。对此，他不由一笑：“真是个像野兽一样敏锐又狡猾的人啊。”  
伊尔米站起来，拍了拍双手，对两个小动物说：“好了，你们自己练习吧，我要去一次素材岛，晚上回来检查你们的练习结果。”  
“哥哥！”仰韶委屈地看了伊尔米一眼，只能目送他离开。


	8. Chapter 8

“你好，欢迎来到连接全世界的天空大门，今天您也是要查询可以前往的岛屿吗？”伊尔米走进机场时，坐在服务柜后的莫里马上端正身体，热情地问。  
“是的，请帮我查询一下可以前往的岛。”伊尔米说。  
这几天，伊尔米每天都会来Dodo机场查询能够去的岛，哪怕他不会出门，也会通过岛屿列表获得一些外界的信息。  
他在西索岛上接触过的人如果出现在岛屿列表中，即表示着对方正在开岛并和新的人发生某种交易，否则即是闭岛的状态。  
西索这段时间并没有开岛，可见自上次交易后，他并没有举行下一次拍卖活动，原因也许是他原本举行拍卖会的频次就不高，但也有可能是因为这段时间他并没有新的“货源”。  
除此以外，伊尔米每次过来都有一点新的发现，譬如负责接待他的莫里不会受到他的意念的影响，是更独立的存在;譬如除了被称为岛民的他和小动物外，岛上的管理人员都有自己的人生。  
他曾经听莫里和机长陆德里八卦过狸克的情史：像是狸克有个前情人是缝纫店的大姐，过段时间就会来；还有博物馆馆长的妹妹一直暗恋狸克，因此和馆长哥哥关系不太好，等等。  
由于莫里和小动物这一点点不同，伊尔米曾经问过他要怎么样才能离开无人岛。  
对此，莫里素来开朗的脸也苦恼起来，皱着眉头说：“这个问题好像以前也有人问过我，但我不记得了……可是，只要有目的地，你就能够去任何地方，你为什么还会问这个问题呢？”  
莫里不能理解伊尔米所问的问题，但伊尔米却因此确定了岛上的管理者“另有来历”。他们不需要岛主用意识供养，他们的思想和行为另有逻辑，很可能他们与某位现实中的人物有所关联。  
正如贪婪之岛是被人造出来的游戏，如果这个游戏也是“人造”的而不是源于某种不可知的存在，那么只要挖掘到它和现实的关联点，就能够离开这里。  
“您好，已经为你查询到现在可以访问的岛屿，请问您现在要前往其它岛屿吗？”莫里的声音打断了伊尔米的沉思，他把查询到的信息显示在屏幕上，对伊尔米说。  
“谢谢，我先看看。”伊尔米看向屏幕。  
由于他接触的人不多，每天查询到可以前往的岛屿仅有两三个，一眼就可望尽。只是，今天显示屏上出现了一个之前从来没有出现过的名字——“幻影旅团0号岛”。  
“库洛洛？”  
“您好，请问你是否要前往幻影旅团0号岛？”看到接连几天只查询不登机的伊尔米有外出的意向，莫里马上积极地询问，并且提供一些小消息，“目前幻影旅团0号岛上有1名客人，名字是西索；幻影旅团设置了进入人数上限，最多可同时进入8个人；如果你确定前往，我马上为你办理登机手续。”  
“不用了。”伊尔米一句话给莫里泼了冷水，又一句话把他拯救回来，“我今天想去素材岛邀请新的岛民，你帮我办理一下登机手续吧。”  
"好的，前往里程岛需要消耗一张里程旅行券，我马上为您准备，祝您旅行愉快。"说完公式化的服务用语后，莫里又悄悄恢复本性，小声跟伊尔米说，“里程岛的航线连我们也无法掌握，每次都会去不同的岛，如果你遇到光秃秃的岛就尽快回来，那里的虫子会咬晕人。”  
“会死吗？”伊尔米听到“晕”字，有点好奇地问。  
“死是什么？”莫里又不解了，他搔搔头发，“陆德里有次去的时候就遇到大蜘蛛，被蛰晕了，还是被不小心在那里坠机的吕游给救回飞机上的。”  
“好的，我知道了。”伊尔米回答。  
有那么一瞬间，伊尔米突然想试验一下，在无人岛游戏中，是否真的不会死人。


	9. Chapter 9

登上飞机，被无恶意的念吞没，伊尔米再次陷入昏睡之中；异样的感受，即使是在预料之中，他依然不能适应这种受控于他人的境况。  
“伊路意外地是个特别追求自由……哦，应该说是自我的人呢♢”忘了是哪一次约会，西索似乎这样评价过他，“所以在这一点上，我和伊路很契合哦♥”  
如同浮光泡影的回忆片段在眼前掠过，他的身体只要触及点点微光，便会被拉入那一段回忆之中……  
“所以，伊路为什么会留在揍敌客家呢？唔，被外物约束似乎不是你的个性呢，是因为受家族观念的影响吗♢”、  
“不是哦，保护属于自己的东西，算得上是约束吗？”  
每一段回忆，都是只言片语的对话，接触、卷入、湮灭……在又一次从回忆脱出时，伊尔米忽地察觉到异常：他已经记不起刚刚那段记忆的具体内容，只模糊知道应该有那么一段回忆。  
他惶然惊醒过来，有人在控制他的思维，试图磨灭他的自我意识。  
清醒的认识并没有改变他的处境，如梦泡影消失了，千丝万缕的念力丝线从虚空中垂下，刺入他的四肢，控制着他的肌肉、血液。  
第一夜，是精神控制；第二夜，是肉体控制；第三夜，是肉体伤害；第四夜，是心脏控制……  
身处无边虚空之中，前几天他对阿西做过的试验，伊尔米依次经历了一遍：记忆被掠夺、躯体被控制、四肢被划破……然后最后一天，心脏在刹那之间停止跳动，他重归于黑暗之中。  
不知道过了多久，伊尔米又听见了哭声，似是有一个小女孩趴在他身边低声哭泣。  
他睁开眼睛，眼前仍然是混沌一片，远远近近的光点仿似繁星悬挂在漆黑夜幕，平静而安宁。  
伊尔米身边同样萦绕着念的光芒，从他的身体扩散开来，薄雾一般。念光之中，隐隐约约形成十团旋涡，收拢着更多的念，而其中两团旋涡中心长出了细嫩的幼苗。  
伊尔米伸手轻轻碰了一下离他最近的低垂着叶子的幼苗，问：“阿西？”他从它身上感受到阿西的气息。  
幼苗像是听到他的问话，轻轻蹭了蹭他的指尖。  
它顺从的姿态取悦了伊尔米，却又让他皱起眉头。幼苗枝体壮实，但却显露出一种病弱的娇态，它并不健康。  
想到不久前经历过的一切，伊尔米自然知道阿西虚弱的原因，所以他的目光转到生长在他身侧的另一株幼苗。  
与完全独立依赖着他生长的阿西不同，象征着仰韶的幼苗被寄生了。原本只属于他的幼苗上吸附着细小的花蕾，浅紫色的幼小花蕾仿佛是幼苗自己长出的花朵，然而它却有着与伊尔米相似又截然不同的气息。  
“仰韶？”伊尔米把手放在寄生花蕾上，然后他脑海中响起脆生生的声音：“哥哥！”  
“叫我哥哥的是本体的你，还是寄生的你？”伊尔米听到声音时有些意外，但并不奇怪：脑海中响起的仰韶的声音太像他常常莫名其妙听到的声音了。  
无论是他清晨起来时听到的声音，还是遇到异常时听到的声音，伊尔米早就知道声音的主人是个女孩子，但并没有把她和仰韶联系到一起。  
花蕾沉默了，过了一会儿才闷闷不乐地说：“是哥哥叫我来的，哥哥不认得我了。”  
“你知道这里是什么地方吗，我为什么在这里？”比起追究仰韶的来历，伊尔米目前更在意当下的处境。  
“我也不知道这里是哪里，哥哥会清醒可能是受我的影响……”花蕾轻轻摇动着，花尖的位置露出一点点光芒，沾上伊尔米的指尖，慢慢扩散到他的全身。  
“哥哥已经在这里留了很久了，再不离开，可能就会坠机了。”被浅紫色的光芒笼罩着的伊尔米消失在虚空中，留下的花蕾残影虚化成一个约莫十岁抱着兔子玩偶的小女孩。  
“力量失控了，我已经控制不了这个世界了。”孤单的身影看着伊尔米消失的地方，轻声说道：“救救我，哥哥……”


	10. Chapter 10

清风拂过，吹起伊尔米的长发。他仰头看向澄净如镜的青空，伸手接住随风飘落的绿叶。  
他从虚空中出来，解开了一个谜题，却又遇见了更多的谜题；他没有移动半步，依然站在出来的位置，天地却在瞬息之间变换。  
他离开虚空了吗？还是依然身处虚空？什么是虚假，什么是真实，谁又能够给出答案？  
他仿佛听到女孩在求救，但那轻言细语正如这吹拂的微风，掠过无痕；他被一种温柔抱拥，正如那从指尖传递的光的温度，似有所觉却又虚幻缥缈。  
有那么一瞬间，他怀疑自己的真实存在，也许他只是从某人身上截取的一个记忆片段，如同小动物般在这个世界里野蛮生长，最终成为了现在的他。  
但绿叶落入掌心的触感让他感觉到了真实——也许这个世界是假的，但它必然与真实的世界有着某种联系。  
伊尔米收起叶片，认真打量眼前小岛，与过往遇到的更多匪夷所思的地方相比，这个小岛平凡得像世界随处可见的田园村落。  
阡陌交错的土地上有序地生长着不同品种的花，远处依依稀可以看到数幢农舍，除了荒无人烟，这座岛并没有特殊之处。  
假如伊尔米知道素材岛都是荒野，那么他很容易就判断出这个岛的独特之处，然而前几天的封闭生活虽然给予他安全保障，也让他的消息来源受到了很大的限制。  
伊尔米绕着荒岛走了一圈，最终在北边的沙滩上发现晕倒在地上的渡渡鸟。  
“吕游？”伊尔米认出它不是乘载他来的渡渡岛，而是曾经在他岛上坠机的吕游。  
“唔……嗯嗯……请再给我5分钟……”  
一根针指到吕游的额头前，伊尔米说：“吕游，你再不醒，可能就醒不来了哦。”  
“唔！我醒了我醒了！！”吕游连忙跳起来，捂住额头，“咦，你怎么会在这里？我记得这个岛的主人应该是一个很强壮的大叔才是。”  
“这个岛的主人？”伊尔米略微吃惊，想到某种可能，“这里不是素材岛，是有主的岛？”  
“啊！？”吕游见伊尔米收回念针，也冷静下来，直接坐在沙滩上说，“我之前应该来过这里两三次，都是一个大叔叫醒我，然后帮我找零件。”  
“你常常坠机吗？”虽然吕游的坠机传闻在小动物中也是非常有知名度，但在此之间，伊尔米并没有想到这也是一条线索。  
在他脱离虚空时，仰韶曾经提醒过他要小心坠机；当时他并不知道坠机会造成什么影响，而现在坐在他面前的，就是一个坠机如吃饭的人物。  
假如人类和动物坠机受到的影响是一样的，那么从吕游身上应该有不少可以挖掘的情报。于是他问：“坠机对你有什么影响吗？”  
“啊？”吕游茫然地看了伊尔米一眼，“坠机会有什么影响吗？我不记得了……唔，说起来，我常常会忘记很多事，不过很多事也无关要紧，这不算什么影响吧？”  
“那你记得这个岛？”  
“我只要到过的地方，我都会记得当地人……”吕游说着，自己也糊涂了：他的记忆力明明不差，为什么老是会忘记东西。  
坠机有可能会影响到记忆，伊尔米如是猜测着。看到吕游也弄不清自己的问题，他决定转移话题，套取更多情报：“你记得这个岛主是怎么样的吗？”  
“当然记得。”吕游苦恼着自己的记忆，一听伊尔米的问题，马上把苦恼丢到一边，夸耀起自己的旅程：“这世界没有比我到过更多岛屿的人了，你问我真的问对了。”  
“这个岛的岛主是一个烹饪特别厉害的人，我吃过他做的水果沙拉，比外面的好吃多了。不过，他常常抱怨岛上可以用来烹饪的食材太少了，我曾经和他约定过，我下次再来这个岛，一定会给他带新鲜的食材。”  
“可是这个岛上已经没有人了。”伊尔米边说，边认真观察吕游的反应。  
吕游“啊”的一声，然后露出遗憾的表情；他似乎不只一次遇到这种情况，因此并没有吃惊，只是遗憾：“原来这岛的岛主也走了啊……也是，他的小动物越来越少，总是会离开这里的。”


	11. Chapter 11

又一日，伊尔米百无聊赖地坐在广场的长椅上，把玩着昨日从无人岛带回来的叶子。  
他和吕游在岛上搜索了一番，没有找到旧主人留下的痕迹，船过水无痕。只有这一片落叶，凭风而来，却不是岛上任何一株植物的叶子，引起他一些不成熟的猜测。  
狸克捧着一杯麦茶走到伊尔米身边，也坐到长椅上，看着不断在广场上跑圈的小动物，轻叹着说：“今天天气真好。”  
此刻，薄薄的白云鱼鳞一般铺在晴空之下，清风从沙滩的方向吹来，带着一丝海洋的湿气，的确是一个好天气。  
“你能够从服务处出来了？”伊尔米问。  
这是狸克除了“剧情需要”外，第一次自主地从服务处走出来。在此之前，他仿佛被一种职业要求控制着，哪怕服务处终日没有客人，他也得固守岗位。  
“啊…啊啊！”狸克似是突有所感，一转眼间整个狸的势态更放松，说，“是啊，你昨天从外面回来后，似乎更把我们当人看了。”  
狸克指的不仅是伊尔米对他的态度，还包括昨天回来后，伊尔米放开了对仰韶和阿西的情感控制。  
“假如你们一直乖乖听话的话，我可以给你们最大限度的自由。”伊尔米回答，“毕竟我们之间没有太多利益冲突。”  
“是啊，而且某种意义上，我们还要感谢你的关注。”狸克喝了一口麦茶，“你是很少见的从进来之后一直在凝视着我们的人。”  
他轻轻摇动玻璃杯，浮在麦茶上的冰块滚了滚，狸克又说：“对大部分外来者来说，我们并不是人，只是一个为游戏剧情服务的NPC，而你却不同。当然你和那些天性善良真的把我们当作朋友来相处的外来者也不同，你一直在质疑……而我们，可能正是需要这种质疑。”  
“你不知道你在哪里，而我们其实很多时候也不知道我们是什么。我们，我是指被安排在岛上为客人服务的社区人员，是和那些跟随你而来的小动物是不同的，我们一直知道你和他们都是客人。”狸克又喝了一口茶，目光再次落到广场上的小动物身上，“但我们大部分时候不知道自己是谁。”  
“那你现在知道了吗？”  
“我们大概曾经真实存在过吧，虽然不真切，但我有不属于这里的我大概还生而为人时的记忆片段，有点零碎……”  
“哦？”伊尔米这下好奇了，“你还记得你原来是什么人吗？”  
“我不记得了，只有一些模糊的片段，有时我好像是坐在办公室里，有时又在修理仪器……啊，说不定我原来也是和现在一样，是负责城市建设的。”狸克说着笑了笑，又夹杂着一丝苦涩，“不过不管我原来是什么人，原来的我应该已经死了吧。”  
伊尔米静静地看着他，没有接话。当一个人想向另一个人倾诉时，并不是想要回应，他只是需要一个倾听者。  
“我想起来我怎么样死的了，我是被一场森林大火烧死的……那时我应该很痛苦，但现在想起来，我竟然像是在电视上看别人的故事一样，真是奇怪。”狸克顿了顿，侧头看向伊尔米，“你呢，你还活着吗？”  
“活着。”伊尔米简短地回答，他并不想透露太多自己的信息，又问，“别的岛上的狸克和你记忆是互通的吗？如果你想起来了，他们是不是也会想起来？”  
“大概……不会吧。”狸克有点迟疑，并不确定，“我没有从他们那里获得过记忆，我觉得我们是一体的，但又觉得我只是我，和他们都是不同的。”  
“我明白了，这个问题我去问一下他们就好了。”伊尔米收起叶子，“我认识的人有进来这里，所以我可以去他们岛上。”  
“是你的朋友吗？”  
“不是哦，只是一些可以说得上话的认识的人。”伊尔米站起来，伸了个懒腰，“毕竟他们是各方面都不错的合作对象呢。”


End file.
